The Righteous Man is Damned
by C.J Todd
Summary: (Season 10 speculation. Season nine finale spoilers) I wondered what Castiel's reaction would be when he saw Dean again. What would happen once he saw what the righteous man had become. Dean Winchester was now damned.


Metatron was imprisoned. They had won. The angels now knew of Metatron's lies. They had won, and yet Castiel did not feel the triumph. Metaron's words still rang in his ears, and the blood on his blade was undeniably Dean's. Perhaps Dean was just injured. Sam would try his damn well hardest to take care of his elder brother. Castiel wanted to search the entire capacity of heaven in order to find Dean's soul, but if there was even a small chance Dean was alive. Castiel needed to go to him. If not, then he would need to help his friend, Sam, Dean would want him to do that. It was at times like this he sorely wished he had wings. Hannah stated she would try to assist with gathering the angels. He was grateful. She may not understand the magnitude of his need to leave, but she could feel his distress.

As soon as he left heaven he drove. He drove, and drove, and drove. Speed limits were merely a suggestion. He had to get to the bunker. Castiel ignored the gnawing the barraged his stomach. He grabbed a water bottle to quench his thirst, and stopped on the side of the road when he needed to urinate, but he did not sleep. Money went to gas in the car rather than food. He just drove. Dean Winchester was the only thought on his mind. He wished he had his phone, but it had been taken when he was imprisoned so he just drove. Entering Kansas he drove even faster.

He slammed his foot on the brakes when he reached the Men of Letters bunker. He ran to it. Sam was surprised when Castiel burst through the bunker door. He exclaimed, "Cas, you're okay! How…How'd it go?"

"It's good to see you are okay too, Sam. Metatron is imprisoned. We have won. Where is Dean?"

Castiel did not notice how Sam's expression darkened. His downcast eyes and clenched jaw went amiss. He was too worried about Dean. Sam tried to find his voice but it escaped him. He couldn't find the words to exclaim or offer any answer. Castiel demanded, "Sam is Dean injured? Metatron claimed…he said…Sam, where is Dean? Tell me!"

Dean walked into the central area at that moment. Castiel couldn't help the grin that appeared on his face. Dean was standing right in front of him alive. Dean was alive; the freckled man with green eyes and a beautiful soul. Castiel wished he could see it, that magnificent clinquant soul, but he could not with his fading grace. The man he would give anything for was alive that was enough. Sam bit his lip and kept his gaze on the floor. The smile on Cas' face was too much. It was too much.

Suddenly the putrid smell of sulfur and rotten eggs flooded Castiel's nostrils. Crowley must have been here. He despises the demon for his hold over Dean. Crowley knew the effect of the mark of Cain. He played Dean just as he had always played them all. Dean started to walk towards him; the smell became stronger to his enhances angelic senses. What did that mean? The idea flitted through Castiel's mind, but he didn't want to even consider it. He couldn't. It just couldn't be. His lip started to quiver without his consent. The broad smile that once covered his face started to fade. No, no, no, it couldn't be.

Dean blinked and his eyes turned black.

Castiel had lost Dean more than ever before. He had no power whatsoever to save him. The vessel of Michael had become a demon. He had dragged Dean out of hell. He threw away his home, family, grace, life, everything. He had given everything for Dean. If It was for Dean, losing everything meant nothing. He had meant to save Dean Winchester, and yet he couldn't do anything now to save him. How did the Righteous Man end up like this?

Castiel's low grumbly voice cracked as he spoke, "Dean…" His brow furrowed as he tried to hold back all the emotions consuming him. Castiel's eyes glistened as he tried to remain calm and collected. He squeezed his eyes shut and took a few shaky breaths.

Crying when in agony wasn't a beautiful thing. It was ugly and painful. The heaving of one's chest with dry racking sobs, the uncontrollable emotion, labored breath, the suffering, seemly endless flow of tears. Only to be ended with puffy eyes, runny nose, and tears staining ones face as they wallowed in distraught. All of Castiel's composure failed him as he grasped his face in his hands. Tears flowed from his scrunched up eyes. He was glad. He would lose it if he were to see that once marvelous soul clouded by the darkness of hell. He thought to himself Dean is Dead. This is not Dean Winchester.

What was he to do now? He had lost him. Sam's rough hand caressed Castiel's back. He pulled his friend into his large frame. What other comfort could be offer him. Castiel refused to wail, but pathetic blubbers did escape his lips. Sam's natural warmth didn't help the squeezing of his heart. He felt like he was breaking. Why, oh why did this happen? If he didn't keep a holdover himself he would surely shatter. Dean couldn't even look at his old friend. Castiel was in agony over what he had become. He himself could not give his friend any condolence. He was the thing Castiel had hated most, the thing Castiel had lived to fight, a horrid thing; a demon of hell.

Sam spoke soothingly, "It's okay, Cas. It's going to be okay."

Castiel wheezed, "I feel like shit…I can only feel it. It hurts. I'm sorry. I'm sorry—I'm"

Dean interrupted him, "Cas, you've got nothing to be sorry for."

Castiel asked softly, "I said I would watch over you…"

Sam let his own tears fall silently now that his face was out of Dean's view. Castiel's pain radiated, and it wasn't fair. None of it was fair.

Castiel said, "I'm sorry you had to see me cry. Dean, I loved you through everything, and now…I am useless, and I can't save you. I was supposed to watch over you."

Dean didn't know what to say. What could Dean even say? Castiel found himself unable to continue. He sobbed as Sam cried with him with tight lips. Dean wasn't even sure what he felt. Oh god what were they going to do? What in god's name were they going to do?


End file.
